The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a central electric system for a motor vehicle. The invention also relates to a central electric system for a motor vehicle.
A central interface of an automotive electric system is one such central electric system. It has sites for relays and fuses and connection options for cable harnesses provided with electric coupling elements. For reasons of reliability and security, such a central electric system must be very sturdy to withstand the high stresses in vehicular operation.
Such a central electric system is known from German Patent DE 3,608,752 C1. The known central electric system has a plastic casing with a top part and a bottom part, where pressed screens made of an electrically conducting material, especially brass, are inserted in several parallel planes with a distance between them in both the top and bottom parts. These pressed screens are electrically insulated from one another by the distance. The known central electric system has the disadvantage that it is complicated to install the pressed screens into the top and bottom parts of the casing because of the number of pressed screens arranged one above the other. Another disadvantage is that there are limits to the complexity of the electric wiring and cabling, because additional connecting cables require additional pressed screens in additional levels, but these could not be introduced into the casing at an economically feasible cost. Furthermore, with each additional pressed screen, there is a greater risk of unwanted electric contact between adjacent pressed screens, e.g., due to loosening of a pressed screen from its fastening points in the casing or due to breakage of fastener elements of the casing, so that adequate reliability of the central electric system for the entire service life of the motor vehicle is no longer assured.